


Another School Reunion

by NancyBrown



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Blink, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Martha had to support Ten in 1969.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Martha ragging on Ten in "Blink" is my favorite Martha moment of all time. In my heart, I believe this or something very similar must have happened.

Martha banged the door shut harder than she meant and threw herself down onto the sofa bed. "I got the job. The manager didn't even meet my eyes. I think I saw him pinch the other girl on the bum." She sighed. Sexual harassment laws were years away, and killing a human, even a wretched one, was murder and therefore wrong. Besides, she might destroy the timeline, and never get home.

"How did yours go?"

The Doctor shifted. He bent over their one shabby table, the stolen and trashed metal parts scattered in front of him like jacks. "Mine?"

"Your job search," Martha prodded, with a sinking feeling. "You said you have friends in 1969. You were going to go by today. That school."

The Doctor's hand paused over one brassy piece.

* * *

Ian and Barbara were delighted to see him, and the Doctor remained circumspect regarding how many centuries he'd taken to visit. Barbara searched his features with a more critical eye than her husband. "You're certain that you're really him? This isn't some trick?"

But she warmed to him after talk of old times, and together they convinced the headmaster to allow "Doctor Smith" to guest lecture a class. Ian confided that they might be able to bring the Doctor on.

"Just show them what you've got," he said with an encouraging smile.

* * *

Jill and Timothy had been best mates since before they could talk. They ground their way through Coal Hill School together, through uni, through Jill's first boyfriend and Tim's first boyfriend. Time pulled them apart, brought them back, and found them smack dab in middle age living on the same road where they'd grown up, complaining about the kids these days whizzing by on their motorcycles.

After everything, Jill could still crack Tim up any time she liked by catching his eye, and saying with a long drawl: "Physics."

* * *

"Phyyyyyysics. Physics physics physics."

* * *

The Doctor picked up the brassy piece and attached it to a very similar-looking piece. "The school. Yes. I did go by, but they said they were full up and didn't intend to bring on anyone new just now." He affixed the pieces with a click. "A shop? That sounds nice."

Martha lay her head back and closed her eyes. Killing an alien was also murder and therefore also wrong. Probably.

* * *

The End


End file.
